cid on a lovely trip to shimla
by Dream princes
Summary: this story is full of romance ,masti,fun,family,friendship,and emotions in this story i include all the couples like dareya,abhirika,rajvi,vivasha,and sachvyana read and review plz i hope you will like it
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my new story this story is full of romance, masti ,fun ,family and friendship in this story i include all the couples of cid like dareya,abhirika,rajvi,vivasha,sachine and divyana sachyana ok so i hope you will like it and ha all couples are married **

**IN BUREAU **

all officer are busy in their work and over daya is reading a paper abhi lok at him and go closer to him '

abhi ;kiya padh rahay ho

daya;khuch nahi yaar deakh na summer vacations kay liya log kaha ja rahay hai kitna enjoy karahy hai aur hum yaha sadh rahay hai

abhi ;ha yaar woh to hai per hum kiya karay humay thodi na koi chuti day ga

sachine near them ;sir ap dono ek baar baat to karay shaheed chuti mile hi jay

daya ;ha boss koshish kartay hai aur wiasay bhi itnay new cid officers ay hai inhay bhi to khuch kame karna chahiya aur humay bhi thoda aram milena chahiya

abhi;ha baath to sahi hai kartay hai

main time acp enter ;kiya baat karni aur kisay

abhi;sir woh main woh

daya;are abhi kiya main woh laga rakhi hai sidhay sidhay bolo na

acp;abhi kiya baath hai

abhi;sir woh hum log soch rahay thay kay kiyon na hum bhi thodi chutiya mana lay agher ap chahiya to

acp;are tum nay to meraty mouh ki baath chin li main yeahi soch raha tha kay tum saab koone week ki chuti day du aur new officer say bhi thoda kame lo tum log tiyari karo nikalnay ki

abhi;sir ap nahi ay gay kiya

acp;agher main bhi agiya to yah saab kon samhalay ga tum log ja ker packing karo decide karo kaha jao ga main kahta hu shimla jao waha mera ek farm house tum log waha rah lena ok

abhi ;ha sir shimla hi theak hai hum packing kartay hai they all leave and move toward their houses

IN DUO HOUSE

IN DAREYA ROOM

shreya is packing bags ;daya acp sir nay humay chuti day di mujhe to yakeen hi nahi ho raha

daya;are shreya yakeen karna to meray liy bhi mushkil hai per main to boht khush finally ab hum khuch din bureau aur lasho dur rahay gay

shreya finish her packing ;packing to hogayi ha flight kaab ki hai

daya hug her from behind ;woh subah 12 bajay ki hai to jaldi uthnay ki zarrorate nahi hai thoda romance karlatay hai he start kissing her neck , shoulder and ear lobe and hold her up in his arms and lay her on the bed kiss her forehead ,eyes ,cheeks ,lips ,neck and coming downward kissing her she is blushing like any thing and they made love and sleep in each other arms

ABHIRIKA ROOM

tarika is sitting on bed applying night cream abhi come closer to her sit beside and take cream from her hand and start applying cream on her arms and shoulder she flinching due to his killing touches after some time he finishes

abhi ;tarika kaal kitna maza ay ga hum saab ghumnay jay gay boht enjoy karak gay

tarika ;ha kitnay time kay baad hum ghumnay ja rahay hai na

abhi (come more closer to her )aur phir hum ziyada time to spend karay gay ek sath and start kissing her lips she to response and both fall on bed he kiss her cheeks,lips ,neck and made love

**A/N i know kay boht chuta hai per main ap saab kay thoughts jana chahti hu is story kay baray main continue karo yah phir nahi is story main her couple hoga romance hoga masti hogi agher continue kiya aur continue karo gi jaab review karo gay acha responce melay ga ok**

**bye take care thank you for reading and review plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys how are you and sorry sorry sorry for such a late update and thank you for your reviews **

**zehra,dareya789,ritesh 7,rosy,adk,navya;tahnk you for your review **

**Navya,ananya gautam;thank you for your review i know ap kay rajvi nahi thay last chapter main per is main hai ok i hope you like it ha **

**khushi mehat ;how sweet of you dear thank you for review har story kay start main puchte ho kay continue karo yah nahi takay pata chalay kitno ko achi lagi meri story **

**ninadkdm,daya,sgirl,navikiran kaur ,aru,mano, .1,confident girl 22,anupama mishra,bepana;thank you for your review **

**so here is the next chapter **

NEXT MORNING

IN RAJVI HOUSE

rajat is sleeping on his bed purvi is trying to wake him up

purvi ;rajat plz utho na warna hum late ho jay gay

rajat ;darling plz five minutes aur plz na

purvi;no way uthtay hai yah nahi

rajat hold her hand and pull her she fall on him and he lock his arm around her she try to get up

purvi;rajat chodo na hum late ho rahay hai aur tumhay romance sojh raha hai

rajat ;jis ki biwi itni beautiful ho usay romance nahi to kiya sijay ga mera bus chalay to zindage bhar tumsay romance hi karo pata hai bureau main kitni mushkil say khodh ko control karta ho purvi blush

purvi;acha to mr .romantic aghar ap ab na uthay na to woh saba humay yah chod kar chalay ay gay shimla phir kartay rahena romance

rajat ;acha per ek sharat hai

purvi;kiya

rajat ;tum mujhe ek good morning kisoh bhi yaha (putting his finger on his lips ) purvi blush try to get up

purvi;rajat chodo mujhe aur utho jaldi

rajta ;kaha na kiss karo to utho ga

purvi (poor purvi have no other option )close your eyes

rajat ;kiya hamesha close your eyes apnay pati ko kiss karna hai is main kiya sharam

purvi;har koi ap ki tarha besharam nahi hota kartay hai yah main jao

rajat ;ok (and close his eyes purvi kiss him slowly on his lips she try to go but rajat hold her lips with his lips and he to kiss her they kiss each other with love and passion after 15 minutes they break apart purvi run from their blushing rajat to get up from his bed smiling and go to take bath

IN VIVASAHA HOUSE

tasha is packing bags and vivek is helping her and after some time when packing is done she go to wash room and after some time come out wearing a red shirt and black skirt looking really beautiful vivek move closer to her wrap his hand around her waist she flinch on his touch

tasha;vivek kiya hai chodo nikalna nahi hai kiya

vivek ;chaltay hai pehle tumhai ji bhar kay deakh to lo

tasha (blush )kiya tum bhi chodo mujhe

vivek kiss her on forehead ,eyes ,cheeks and then lips after some time they break apart and leave

IN SACHYANA

devyana is making break fast in kitchen scahin come and hug her from behind she flinch on his touch and her heart beat is increasing

devyana;sachin kiya kar rahay hai ap mujhe kame karna hai chodiya na

sachin ;no tum apna kame karo main apna kame karta ho and he kiss her on her neck then shoulder and then cheeks she is flinching due to his killing kisses and touches he is moving his hand on her waist to belly

devyana;sachin chodo na break fast ready hai hum late hojay gay

sachin;ok meri jaan chaltay hai kartay hai breakfast phir waha ja ker romance continue karay gay ok devyana blush

and they eat their and left for air port all other couple also left for air port and reach shimla after some time and take a van and went to farm house of acp sir

IN FARM HOUSE

daya;are wah kiya farm house hai

abhi;ha boht bada bhi hai

sachin;sir kitni achi jaga hai boht maza karay gay hum

vivek ;ha sir karay gay boht maza itnay din badh to choti mili hai

tarika;acha ab saab log jaker fresh hotay hai phir hum lunch banatay hai

every one go to their room and take bath after some time they come in hall

girls are going to kitchen but boys stop them

shreya;kiya hua

daya;aaj tum log nahi hum khana banay gay

tarika;nahi hum banay gay

abhi;are nahi tarika ji aaj ap ka rest hum banatay hai

tasha ;to thek; hai deakhtay hai ap log kiya karaty hai and girls go to sit in hall and boys go to kitchen

IN HALL

tarika;are aaj humay moka mila hai inhay tang karnay ka

shreya;ha wrana humay kitna tang kartay hai

tasha;khana banao to kabhi yah lado kabhi woh

devyana;ha na kabhi juice kabhi milk shake

purvi;to aaj hum inhay tang karay gay

shreya ;ha tarika tum abhi bhai say khuch mango

tarika;ok abhi;

shreya;aisay nah piyaar say jaan bolo

tarika;kiya nahi

purvi ;are bolo na

tarika ;ok abhi jaan zara bath suna

IN KITCHEN

abhi become shocked and vegetable fall from his hand and all other giggle and he go to hall

IN HALL

tarika;abhi jaan woh juice chahiya lado na

abhi ;ha ok and he leave

tarika;shreya ab to bola daya ko or ha meray sweet heart bolna

shreya;kiya nahi

tarika ;are meri bari main to kah rahi thi bol ab kiya hua bol

shreya;ok daya meray sweet heart sono na

daya also become shock and glass fall down from his hand and all other giggle

shreya;sweet heart woh milk shake lado plz

daya ;ha ok and he leave

purvi;baby sono na

rajat come ;ha

purvi ;woh snakes lado and he leave

tasaha;sona sono na

vivek come ha

tasaha;woh green tea lado

vevk also leave

devyana ;darling sachine is also shocked and come to hall

devyana;soft drink lado na and he also leave

all boys are shocked that why their girls are doing this ans girls are giggling in hall and laughing by drinking their things which they ask to their husbands

**A/N so how was the chapter i hope you will enjoy it thanks for reading and plz review sorry for spelling mistakes **

**bye take care **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys how are you and thank you for your review or sorry for late update ha so here is your update guys **

**sapna dahal ,dayas girl ,:thank you for your reviews guys **

** :are yaar ap ki life main bhi aisa hi koi ay ga jo ap kay liya yah saavb karay ga and thank you for liking and reviewing my story **

**khushi mehta :thank you for your review and i am happy that you like my story **

**adk,aru,cracresta,dareya 789,anupama mishra ritesh 7,katiiy ,ananya gautam,shilpa patte ;thank you for your reviews i am really happy that you guys enjoy and like my story **

so here is your chapter

in hall

tarika;are kitna time lagay ga inhay

shreya ;ha yaar bhook lag rahi hai

purvi;shreya tujhe bhi ab bhai ki tarh akhuch zayada hi bhook lag ti hai (shreya blush )

divyana ;are sachin khana bana yha nahi khuch help chahiya

tasha ;are kiya bol rahi hai to itni time kay bad to woh log hath ay hai or to hai kay

abhi come with a bowl and place it on dinning table and say ;hogiya hia la rahay hai andb then all other also come with dishes and plates and set the table girls come and sit on table

tarika;are wah paneer

shreya ;chicken wow

divyana;roost

tasha;are briyani

purvi;rajat tumnay meray liya khuch nahi banayia

rajat come with a bowl aisa ho sakta hai kiy ayah lo and she open it

purvi ;pasta wow

and boys also sit daya sit opposite to shreya and abhi sit beside tarika ,vivek sit opposite to tasha scahin sit beside divyana and rajat sit opposite to purvi

daya look at shreya naughtily and rub his foot on her because she is wearing a long skirt and he move his foot inside of her skirt and move it up and down on his leg she is shivering due to his touches and look at him he smile and she to smile rajat notice it and cough and they both move their eyes down and daya move his foot back and abhi hold tarika hand and move his finger in side her and lock it she is blushing and trying to move her hand but abhi is not leaving her so tarika press her nail in his hand and he fell pani and jerk her hand and ahhhhh and hold his hand

daya;kiya hua

abhi;khuch nahi bus ek chuti thi kat gai and tarika smile

vivek look at tasha face and wink she become shocked and cough vivek smile and shreya give her water

sachin hold divyana hand and he rub his hand on her and hold it tightly

abhi;sachin tum left hnad say kiyon kha rahay ho

sachin ;khuch nahi woh and he try to leave her hand butr divyana hold his hand tightly sachin try to leave but she is not leaving

abhi ;kiya hua

sachin;sir woh right hand main cut laga hai isi liya

abhi;ok

purvi is the naughty one and she rub her foot on rajat he is wearing a short which end on his knees rajta is shocked but then he to smile like this they finish their lunch with maste and romance and then go to hall

daya;main soch raha hu kay hum ghumna kaal say start karay aaj boht tahk gay hai na

rajat ;ha sir

abhi ;to theak ab saab thoda rest kartay hai or raat ko dinner apy miltay hai ok and all leave and take some rest and at night girls make dinner and after having dinner they watch a movie and then went to their rooms

DAREYA ROOM

shreya is combing her hairs daya come from behind and hug her she smile and then

shreya ;wiasay aaj apnay khana boht acha banaiya tha

daya;thank you and kiss her neck and she flinch then he kiss her shoulder then remove her rob and then kiss her back and then turn her cup her face kiss her forehead ,eyes ,cheeks ,lips and then chin jaw line neck and hold her up in his arms and laid her on then bed and put his whole weight on her and she wrap her hands around his neck and then she turn him and laid over him kiss his forehead , eyes ,nose ,cheeks ,lips he is shocked but respond back he like it and then she remove his shirt kiss his neck chest heart and stomach and then bit it daya is completely shocked and then she kiss his belly and then move up kiss his lips and bit his ear

daya ;mujhsay shiatane ha and laid over her remove her night dress and made love with her wildly and they sleep in each other arms

RAJVI ROOM

purvi is sitting on bed rajat come and put his head on her lap she start moving her hands in his hairs and then kiss his forehead and he get up and sit beside her wrap his hand around her and kiss her hands and then her arms shoulder and neck she hold his arm tightly and then he laid over her remove her dress down and kiss her forehead ,eyes ,nose ,cheeks,lips and neck moving down kissing her and she is moving her fingers in his hairs and pressing him in her body and they made love and sleep in each other arms

**A/N so kiasa tha pata hai acha nahi hai per phir bhi batao ha and plz review ek question puchna tha ap say kiya cid veerta awards 2014 hogay hai yah nai tell me ha bye take care **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys and very sorry for such a late update koi idea hi nahi a raha tha to kia karti sorry so no more bakwase thanks to all who review me **

next day

girls are cooking in kitchen and boys are watching tv after some girls arrange table and they have their breakfast and move to living room

daya;acha to hum aaj se ghumna shuru kartay hai

abhi;to hum summer hill chaltay hai (I hope ye hai Shimla main maine search ki thi aghar nahi hai to kaam chala lo )

daya;ha aur phir hum log shopping per jay gai aur phir kisse ache se restaurant jay gai

abhi;ha aur bill hamara piyaar bhai daya day ga hai na

daya;ha tumhare sapne main aur reality main mera piyara bhai abhi day ga

all laugh

abhi;ha main hi du na hamesha bill tu maat dena kabhi

sachin;are sir ap lado maat hum saab mil kar day gai to ab chale change kar lay

rajat;ha and all move to their room boy come after 15 minutes and sit in hall and waiting for their lovely wifes

daya;are yaar yeh ladkiya bhi na kabhi time per ready nahi ho sakte kitna time liate hai

abhi;ha yaar mujhe lagta tha kay sirf tarika hi late karti hai per yaha to saab barabare hai

daya;boys ka ye acha hota hai kay unkay pass natural beauty hoti hai unhai time hi nahi lagta ready honay main

abhi;ha bilkul

a voice come ;kia kaha apne

abhi turn and see tarika standing their with angry look

abhi;ab maine khuch nahi kaha

tarika;acha jo maine suna wo kia tha

abhi;are wo to daya bol raha tha

tarika;aur tum ha main ha mila rahai thay

shreya come ;kia bol rahai thay daya

tariak;kay boys kay pas natural beauty hoti hai aur unhai girls ki tarha tiyaar honay main time nahi lagta

shreya;kia daya apne aisa kaha ha

daya;are darling maine aisa khuch nahi kaha ye abhi mujhe phasa raha hai

abhi;main to jhut maat bol ha

daya;are main kia

purvi;come ;bhai ye ghalat hai ha ap log ko ye nahi bolna chahiya aghar ap log itna hi khush ahi khud se to kiyon atay hai humare piche

rajat;are purvi bas karo ha ab hum log ladtay hi rahai na to outing kiase karay gai

daya;ha yaar acha chalo sorry and he hold her his ears

shreya;smile ;ok

abhi;main bhi sorry and he to hold his ear

purvi;ap log bhi bolo meray bhaiyon nay bola mujhe pata hai ap bhi aisa hi sochte ho

divyana and tasha also join her ;ha bilkul and all other also say sorry by holding their ears and move to summer hill

they enter summer and enjoy their a lot take pictures and rides and then move to restaurant to have lunch and sit on table

some girls wearing sleeveless and short dresses are sitting in their front table and are staring over handsome and dashing boys and then they notice that and look at them the girls smile and the boys to smile but not in wrong manner but girls are doing this in wrong manner and over beautiful girls notice this and become mad on their husbands

shreya hit daya on his arm and he turn his head ;kia hai

shreya;ap ko kia hai kaha deakh rahai hai ha khana kaho warna main ap ko kacha chaba jao gi

daya;hmmm and start eating

traika;pinch abhi on his shoulder and he scream;kia hua jaan

tarika;ap ki jaan nikal du gi aghar dubara deakha waha

abhi;hmmm ok and start eating

purvi kick rajat on leg ;hmm kia hua

purvi;khana kaho ha warna ankhhe nikal du gi

rajat;ok and he to start eating

tasha through hot but not much hot tea on vivek hand and he shout;are kia hai jala dia

tasha;hmm abhi haat jala hai dubara dekah to petrol dal kar jala du gi

vivek;ok

divyana shake sachin shoulder and he turn;hm kia hua

divyaan ;kaha deakh rahai ho khana kaho warna hadia (bones )tode du gi

sachin;hmm ok and he to start eating over poor boys are help and that stupid and flirt girl are giggling

and after some time they go for shopping

dareya

in a shop daya select a beautiful red shot dress for shreya

daya;shreya ye kiase hai

shreya;ap ne meray lia ye pasand ki kitne choti hai aur sleeve bhi nahi hai

daya;to kia hua

shreya;acha to ap chate hai main un beshram ladkiyon ki tarha kay kade pehno jnhai ap restaurant main tade rahai thay

daya;are jaan aisa khuch nahi hai wo deakh rahi thi humare taraf

shreay;to iska matlab hai ap bhi unahi deakhe

daya;re jaan chodo na in batao ko aur ye dress tum meray samne pehena

shreya;ok and they paid for dress

rajvi

rajat select a beautiful pink sarre for purvi

rajat;purvi ye sarre main tum an bilkul Barbie lago gi

purvi;wo to hai leaken ap ko pata hai na mujhe sarre nahi pehne ati

rajat;to hum pehna day gai and he wrap his hand around her waist but she jerk him

purvi;kia kar rahai hai hum shop main hai

rajat;to shop main main romance mana hai

purvi;ab agahr ap besharam hogai hai to iska ye matlab nahi kay main bhi

rajat;are maine kia kiya

purvi;acha to un cheap ladkiyon ko to main deakh rahi thi na

rajat;are wo deakh rahai thi main nahi

purvi;rajat mere ankhe khrab nahi hai

rajat;acha b chodo ye saab aur hum yeh latay hai main tumhai help kar du ga

abhirika

abhi;select a cute black back less gown

abhi;tarika ye deakho tum per boht acah lagay ga

tariak;ha per back less hai

abhi;to kia hua baal kholay rakhia ga

tarikaa;wiase un ladkiyon main se ek nay black hi dress pehne thi kahi isse liya to nahi

abhi;are kia tarika ap bhi kiase batay karti hai

tarika;acah to ap jo chahai karay aur hum khuch boaly bhi nahi

abhi;maine kiya kia

tarika;ap un kadkiyon aky tade nahi rahai tahy

abhi;are wo to hume tade rahi thi hum nahi acha chodia na ab hum chale

and they all move to guest house again after taking bath girls go to kitchen to make dinner and boys sit in hall watching tv

after some time girls come to hall and see that boys are watching modeling show girls anger was on top now and they move to their rooms boys follow them but they shut doors on their faces so over poor boys have to sleep in hall

* * *

**A/N I know boht late hu main sorry dear friends per koi idea hi nahi araha hai to kia karti main ab ek ayea to leakh dia I hope you enjoy if I bore you then I am really sorry so kiase manaye gai humare super cops apne wife ko so lets wait and think thanks for reading and do review **

**bye take care**


End file.
